Portable terminals are widely applied in people's daily life with more and more powerful functions which greatly facilitates the user. However, while providing greater convenience for the user, portable terminals also store a great deal of private information. Once the portable terminal is lost or stolen, such private information may be easily leaked out due to a lack of related protection, causing inconvenience for the user. Thus, it is very necessary to provide some confidential settings on the portable terminal.
It is well known that fingerprint identification technology has become one of the most secure biometric identification technologies because of the uniqueness of fingerprint. Accordingly, more and more portable terminals with a touch screen guarantee confidentiality through fingerprint identification. Current fingerprint identification devices are typically disposed in a non-visible area of the display panel. For instance, the fingerprint identification device for a cellphone is typically disposed on the home button or at back of the cellphone, which cannot realize fingerprint identification within the visible area.